tales of a new omega
by dragonstreasure931
Summary: sorry for deleting the other version of this story, the chapters were backwards, so I am going to be making a new and improved version of it!
1. Chapter 1

THE ONLY THING I COULD THINK OF WAS the sunset of this sunday night. I thought of all the time I could have just running free, but, with all the emotional connections I have with all of my family and relatives, there is not a way I could leave my family. And I would never want my family to have to worry about me.

For the moment I sat on my bed with the blinds open, staring at the sunset, my mother, Frida, calls me downstairs for a "favor" she would ask me to do for her.

"Could you go grab me some eggs for the birthday cake I am currently trying to make? I need to make it for my sister." She asks me. And, I completely forgot that it was my aunt janice's birthday. So I would have to get ready into my sunday best.

After I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, (Frida does not accept me to wear plaid in any other color except white, and expects me, for every b-day party, to wear church clothes for every birthday, since we're mormon) and run downstairs.

After the lecture I receive from Frida for having to wear plaid, I start on my way to the chevron that was half a mile away from our house. I stare at how far this place was from civilization. This place was practically a few miles away from any town or city, and there was only one road. A two -laner. And this place was built in the late-twentieth century. The home has been here, separated from civilization for the past...almost fifty years. Realizing what I was supposed to do, I blink, for a piece of dust getting in my eye, and continue down the road.

During the walk, I see...something in the wheat fields of Mr. foresters farm, and notice a wolf-like creature in the fields. It had part of its ear bitten off. But it looked...shadow-y. It looked as if it was engulfed in complete darkness. And all I could see was its red eyes.

I start walking away, trying to overcome my fear of wolves. Of course, I would already be dead if I ran.

After the half a mile, I arrive at the Chevron. The "v" on the Chevron sign was flickering at a very fast pace. And it kind of creeped me out.

I walk inside. With the usual "greetings." and "how are you?" from the only worker inside the building. And he was the one to do literally everything to keep the place alive. He had to make sure there was enough syrup in the soda machines, he had to sign the papers for stock delivery all by himself. He had to make sure the pipes and the machines were in working condition. All of the sorts.

Going to the specified isle that was told to me by my mother, I find that there was no eggs there on the shelf. In fact, there was nearly nothing in stock today. Going to the front desk to ask the only worker if there was any five-dozen pack eggs in the back, I realize I was talking to myself. There was currently no worker at the front counter. Maybe he is too busy doing some paperwork in his office, since he did forget to sign the papers for the stock delivery last week. And that should explain why he almost out of…

I hear someone clear their throat down where the office area was.

Though I should know that I should not be back there past the "employees only" area, I enter anyway. Seeing him writing down the last credentials on his paperwork, he looks up, and literally jumps. Papers flying all over the place, he finally manages to choke out: " what are you doing in here?! You are not supposed to be in here!"

"I am only here for a five-dozen pack of eggs. Do you have any?"

"No." he says.

Dang it!

* * *

After telling Frida that I could not find any eggs at the store, and the reason, she says my punishment for wearing anything besides white plaid that I would not be able to watch anything else besides Netflix, and I would not be able to play any video games for the rest of the day. After she tells me my punishment, she heads up to my room, stomping her feet on each step due to her grumpy attitude, and comes back out with my game consoles, and all my DVD's, and my DVD player. "This is going in my room. And if you try to steal it, more severe punishments will be given…"

After not being able to find anything I would want to watch on Netflix, I finally decided on Alpha and Omega. I notice the description changed in the process of finding the movie on here. And the description is… it is indescribable.

Should I watch this? I ask myself. But I press the play button anyway, and after waiting a few minutes for it to load, an error screen pops up. I was not able to read it anyway…

...because everything went dark, and in that moment, I fell unconscious, and disappeared from Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of the new omega

An unofficial novel

prologue

THE ONLY THING I COULD THINK OF WAS the sunset of this sunday night. I thought of all the time I could have just running free, but, with all the emotional connections I have with all of my family and relatives, there is not a way I could leave my family. And I would never want my family to have to worry about me.

For the moment I sat on my bed with the blinds open, staring at the sunset, my mother, Frida, calls me downstairs for a "favor" she would ask me to do for her.

"Could you go grab me some eggs for the birthday cake I am currently trying to make? I need to make it for my sister." She asks me. And, I completely forgot that it was my aunt janice's birthday. So I would have to get ready into my sunday best.

After I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, (Frida does not accept me to wear plaid in any other color except white, and expects me, for every b-day party, to wear church clothes for every birthday, since we're mormon) and run downstairs.

After the lecture I receive from Frida for having to wear plaid, I start on my way to the chevron that was half a mile away from our house. I stare at how far this place was from civilization. This place was practically a few miles away from any town or city, and there was only one road. A two -laner. And this place was built in the late-twentieth century. The home has been here, separated from civilization for the past...almost fifty years. Realizing what I was supposed to do, I blink, for a piece of dust getting in my eye, and continue down the road.

During the walk, I see...something in the wheat fields of Mr. foresters farm, and notice a wolf-like creature in the fields. It had part of its ear bitten off. But it looked...shadow-y. It looked as if it was engulfed in complete darkness. And all I could see was its red eyes.

I start walking away, trying to overcome my fear of wolves. Of course, I would already be dead if I ran.

After the half a mile, I arrive at the Chevron. The "v" on the Chevron sign was flickering at a very fast pace. And it kind of creeped me out.

I walk inside. With the usual "greetings." and "how are you?" from the only worker inside the building. And he was the one to do literally everything to keep the place alive. He had to make sure there was enough syrup in the soda machines, he had to sign the papers for stock delivery all by himself. He had to make sure the pipes and the machines were in working condition. All of the sorts.

Going to the specified isle that was told to me by my mother, I find that there was no eggs there on the shelf. In fact, there was nearly nothing in stock today. Going to the front desk to ask the only worker if there was any five-dozen pack eggs in the back, I realize I was talking to myself. There was currently no worker at the front counter. _Maybe he is too busy doing some paperwork in his office, since he_ did _forget to sign the papers for the stock delivery last week. And that should explain why he almost out of…_

I hear someone clear their throat down where the office area was.

Though I should know that I should not be back there past the "employees only" area, I enter anyway. Seeing him writing down the last credentials on his paperwork, he looks up, and literally jumps. Papers flying all over the place, he finally manages to choke out: " what are you doing in here?! You are not supposed to be in here!"

"I am only here for a five-dozen pack of eggs. Do you have any?"

"No." he says.

Dang it!

After telling Frida that I could not find any eggs at the store, and the reason, she says my punishment for wearing anything besides white plaid that I would not be able to watch anything else besides Netflix, and I would not be able to play any video games for the rest of the day. After she tells me my punishment, she heads up to my room, stomping her feet on each step due to her grumpy attitude, and comes back out with my game consoles, and all my DVD's, and my DVD player. "This is going in my room. And if you try to steal it, more severe punishments will be given…"

After not being able to find anything I would want to watch on Netflix, I finally decided on Alpha and Omega. I notice the description changed in the process of finding the movie on here. And the description is… it is indescribable.

 _Should I watch this?_ I ask myself. But I press the play button anyway, and after waiting a few minutes for it to load, an error screen pops up. I was not able to read it anyway…

...because everything went dark, and in that moment, I fell unconscious, and disappeared from Earth.

Chapter one

STEVEN'S PERSPECTIVE

JUST BARELY WAKING FROM THAT MOMENT OF...SLEEP, my eyesight still was blurry. My head felt quite a bit heavy, due to...my body feeling in a complete jumble. But, at the moment, I could not see any differences to my body, due to the lack of eyesight.

Finding a fraction of my strength, I try to stand up, but with the jumbled body, I collapse back down to the...dirt? I don't remember having dirt under my feet before. My eyesight was still blurry, but I saw a familiar face that was not...human. It looked as if...no?...

I was. My eyesight improved, and I find myself in a forest that looked larger than I could remember when I was in that...house. The memory of having to grab eggs for my mother, the memory of having to choose a particular movie I currently did not remember the name of. All the memories came back in a jumble, but organized themselves into a film-like order. With everything coming back to me at once, I realize that the familiar face was Tony, from the alpha and omega universe.

And right after remembering that, I realize this: I am in it, too.

After that one thing...that flash of light, I was sent...here. But why? There must have been some type of purpose for me being sent here, right?

After a moment of looking at how the remainder of the pack stood, I try to do it myself. After another moment of attempts, I successfully manage to keep my wolf legs up. I start realizing that there was Humphrey, but no Kate. and, where were all the pups? I look around at the rest of the leftover pack, and realize that Winston was not here, either. And, why do I have a prickling feeling that there was someone watching me?

I continue to look at the view, which it DEFINITELY did NOT look like what it looked like when I have previously watched the movie. There was a large crack in the earth, separating the area in half. And there were nearly no

fully-flourished trees. Most of them were dead.

I take a look at the den. It had a large lightning strike mark that covered most of the rock. And most of the soil that I was standing on was dead.

Taking a look at how one of the other wolves had walked, I started learning how to walk almost immediately. But I had to limp, due to a scar on my foreleg making walking painful. I lay down on the ground, and start nourishing my scar with my tongue. The blood and dirt tasted a bit gross at first, but I got used to the pain and the fact that I had to lick myself to clean myself. Like, no other person would want to clean you if you were gross-looking but old enough to clean yourself, right?

Taking a look at Tony, I realize he has a pained expression on his snout. He looked like he had been hurt. Walking over to him, I clean off the new-looking wound that covered about a fifth of the side of Tony's back. Well, at least in diameter. The scar looked quite ugly and fresh, making me feel like vomiting. But I continued cleaning the scar. Was it because, in this form, that I cared about Tony?

I know, it _would_ feel quite weird having to care for someone you didn't even have an idea about, right?

He starts tripping over small rocks and pebbles, making me feel like he was either sick, or was losing his life-blood. I ask Hutch if he could help keep Tony steady. He walks over, keeping Tony supported so he would not fall on one side. I walk up to him, and press the side of my back on the other side, so he would not fall. I was on the side where the scar was, so I had to be a bit more gentle on that side.

Right after Tony lies down in the dank cave, we both hear growling. With my enhanced sense of hearing, I realize it was the form of a female. _Kate?_ I ask myself. My hackles raise in a bit of anger for having someone enter the territory of mine.

"Be careful! If you get injected, at the seven moon mark, you will become one of the infected!" Tony yells to me.

 _What did he mean by THAT?_ I ask myself. But currently, there was no time to argue. There was a fight that was about to start. And, for this whole fight, I had to use my night vision.

Finding Kate's eyes, I raise my hackles, and prepare to pounce. She growls a warning. But I was not able to understand her other...wolf language, due to it sounding like complete gibberish. She snarls, and I know at that time, would she attack.

Rolling to the left where there was more room in the den, she tries to keep her balance, but stumbles and trips over a rock, recieving a scar in the process. But she still stands without any feeling of pain. She continues to stand there, nearly in silence. But, with my enhanced sense of hearing, I could detect her breathing, and I detected her right by Tony and Hutch, and she was about ready to infect them. I pounce, pushing her into the back of the den, but the wound on my leg flares back up again. I try to take another step toward the enemy, but the pain makes an unbearable screech of pain, and I stagger back down to the dirt, and hit a jagged rock. The rock cuts deeply and smoothly into the side of my back. And I slowly move myself off the rock.

I slowly remember the moment when I was heading to the Chevron, and the wolf-like creature that stood in Mr. Flamander's wheat field. _Those red eyes…_ I start to think.

OWWWWW! The enemy slashes at me, and causes a new wound to be on my belly. I notice a green substance seep into the wound, and I remember Tony saying " _be careful! If you get injected…"_

I finally realize: I was infected.

And now, at this moment, I start remembering my family, and how much they would miss me. For them to notice that I am missing, and *they* will put on a wild goose chase to find me.

*what I mean by "they" is that there will be more trying to find me, as much as already known friends will be here, trying to find me.

FRIDA'S PERSPECTIVE

I drive home from the party that started about an hour ago, and that is farther from civilization than even our home. _Well, at least we aren't the only family that is far from our old home._ I thought.

Having to leave that home back in Charleston was quite the difficult task to follow. But the man who had forced us out of our home was a very unpleasant but strong man, and even _I_ knew I was not the one to fight him. But this old sedan, it could only fit five people, and there was an amount of price and worth that I had to use to prevent bringing the wrong child. But having to have the other one brother and three sisters of steven having no option but to die due to the man's pressing loathing.

I knew I should of called the police, but I would have been dead to suppress that devil's heir. And so I left my other four children and my husband to die.

My husband was not the greatest of men. He pressed me and his children to be a part of his plan, to rob banks, to...all the most unpleasant things that that man has ever tried to press me into. As much as _if_ I would have wanted him, at the same moment, I would have condemned him. And now I find myself to start the waterworks with the most victorious child I have ever had, Stewie, who was the most victorious in the family. But he was kinda like my husband: loathing in the hatred of popularity, and being self reliant. As much as wanting to be the richest man in all of America, he was the man of sin, and not a piece of kindness was found in his aorta. He was always wanting to be with his friends, doing thing sinful, and most of all the hatred I give him, was for his yearning. To not share the money he has earned to his most reliable source of protection and; how he would have kept his money safe: his family.

Finding myself in the middle of the left lane for not paying attention, a car was about 75 yards in front of me, and I swerved back into to required lane.

After about half a mile or so, I found the light left on of my only current sons room; Steven. I grab some of the groceries I picked up from Wal-mart a few hours ago, and drop the groceries to the porch. Receding my arm from the bags into my purse to find my keys, I listen in the house. It was absolutely silent in this house. _Must be Steven with his TV still on mute while he's asleep._ I thought.

After finding my keys, I insert the keys into the keyhole, and turn the key. Turning the knob with my arms full, I yell up to my son to help. "Steven! Come help with the groceries I picked up!"

No reply.

"Steven, you better get up here, or I will really whoop your ass!"

Still no reply.

I walk up the stairs, counting from three in silence. Once I reach his door, I turn the knob, and slam the door into the wall. I take off my slipper, and flip open the bed coverings. No one was there. There was evidence that he had ran off naked all for my _very simple and non-fierce_ punishment, but I notice his clothes on the bed.

I take the clothes off the bedspread, and slam them into the wash. _Well, better call up another police chase again._

Chapter two

STEVEN'S PERSPECTIVE

FINDING MYSELF IN THE DIRT, I REALIZE THE fight was still on.

The evil kate was still wanting to fight, and I predict: to the death. Tony was still on the ground, recuperating. I try to find the eyes again, which, they weren't behind me, but right in front of me. And by the look that kate was giving me, I could tell that


End file.
